<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lift and Slide by Tigg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535893">Lift and Slide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg'>Tigg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Gen, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roscoe is stuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lift and Slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have been watching friends and thought it might be fun to do some of the scenarios with the pack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles glared at the cars around him. He had parked Roscoe for five minutes tops and he had been blocked in! There wasn't even enough room to stand between Roscoe and the car in front and don't even ask him about the car behind. So he had done the only rational thing and sent a 911 text to the pack. Now he was stood staring at his Jeep but in the company of the pack.</p><p>"what's the plan?" Scott stared at the trapped jeep helplessly while Malia looked thoughtful.</p><p>"I have an idea!" Malia spoke so suddenly the rest of the pack startled. "I will break into the van and move it forwards and Stiles can drive out" before anyone could object Malia walked to the van and attempted to unlatch the door, within seconds the alarm started blaring</p><p>"HAUL ASS!" Malia shifted into her coyote form and took off.</p><p>Great now Stiles was stood staring at his still trapped jeep surrounded by the pack minus one member.</p><p>"I know!" Stiles hopped up and down in excitement "Derek pick up my Jeep".</p><p>Derek made no attempt to move from where he leant on a nearby wall. "Stiles I am not going to pick up your jeep."</p><p>"what! Why not?"</p><p>"well for a start it's broad daylight in a busy street, what would people think?"</p><p>"They would probably think you are pulling a Cullen"</p><p>"So I would just out myself as a werewolf"</p><p>"Oh please Edward Cullen is a vampire so at best everyone would assume you suck blood"</p><p>"That's not better"</p><p>"Sure it is we can just stand you in sunlight and show everyone you don't sparkle. You don't sparkle do you?"</p><p>"Stiles! You can't just ask people if they sparkle" Scott looked scandalised.</p><p>"Anyway! Stiles I can't just pick up the jeep!"</p><p>"FINE! I will do it myself! Scott help me out!"</p><p>"I'm not as strong as Derek is, he's a born wolf"</p><p>"it's ok I am going to help, get hold of the other side and we are going to lift and Slide. Ok lift....and.... slide." The jeep moved ever so slightly before Scott had to catch the roof of the jeep when his superior strength nearly tipped it onto Stiles.</p><p>"ah! Oh! Ok hernia!"</p><p>"Stiles! You ok? Let's just go get a burger and deal with this when we come back"</p><p>"yeah ok" Stiles rasped, hobbling after his friends. Stiles sat near the window, eyes locked onto his Jeep and ready to leap into action if either of the other cars moved.</p><p>Two burgers, a large fries, pie and two too many shakes later and the cars still had not moved. Genuinely worried the teen may cry Derek suggested a walk to help digest some of the food. Sliding out of the booth Stiles trailed after the wolves, it was getting dark by the time they had circled back.</p><p>"Yes! Roscoe! He's finally free" Stiles eagerly jumped into the driver seat as Derek climbed in the passenger side and Scott into the back. Stiles squealed as he put the keys into the ignition. Derek couldn't help but smile as Stiles wiggled excitedly now he was reunited with his beloved jeep. Turning the keys Stiles' smile fell as the jeep failed to turn over.</p><p>"problem Stiles?"</p><p>"No? No problem! Stiles tried again and again. On the fifth try Derek and Scott climbed out of the jeep and began walking back to the loft, leaving Stiles to plead with Roscoe in the now empty street.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>